The problem of temperature instability of SAW devices is well known. The problem arises due to the temperature dependence of the crystal constants which determine SAW propagation characteristics. A widely used cut of quartz, the ST cut, demonstrates a temperature dependence which is roughly parabolic and which results in a frequency change of several hundred parts per million (ppm) over the temperature range of -45.degree. C. to +140.degree. C. Several other cuts, known as rotated X cuts, suffer a frequency change less than that of the ST cut, but of more than 150 ppm over the same range. It is possible to use temperature stable environments such as ovens to obtain temperature stable SAW performance, but at the cost of size, power and expense. It is also possible to design SAW devices with multiple propagation tracks having different temperature dependencies and to sum the outputs to achieve relatively temperature stable output. This, of course, requires very precise design and fabrication.